From Another World
by Evildude3000
Summary: After a devastating betrayal from his friends and parents, Danny is reunited with someone from his past, and gets help-and training- from clockwork. He sets up on the west coast, in jump city and arrives just in time to witness the formation of the teen titans. This is a crossover, but will only have elements from both stories after the 2nd (3rd) chapter. This will be a DannyxRaven
1. Prolouge

I will put the Word count (without the note) and page number at the end of each fic. Enjoy my first story!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable ideas, characters, of objects are property of their owners, and are not owned by me. I was inspired for this (The plot bunnies cross-bread) by a few of my own ideas, and reading almost all of the 325 (currently) crossovers with the teen titans. What can I say? I was bored.

From Another World

Prologue:

All is as it should be… for now.

Clockwork's POV

I click the knob on my staff to a different possible future. Ah, that's the one. I solemnly observe the events, wondering why this one, out of all others, was the most likely. There were futures where Danny was happy, many more with an unfortunate ending, but this one, this one out of all the possible futures was the most likely. It was a sad future, but if played out right… I turn my head from the time portal, shrouding my elderly face in shadow, contemplating this future, and pondering at how to lessen the pain-both physical and emotional-to the young prince, wondering, and not for the first time when contemplating matters surrounding the young Phantom if luck was an actual force, and if it was, how Danny managed to piss it off. I was unable to see all that my young apprentice would go through, a side effect of both my previous meddling, and an unwillingness to observe the events. Perhaps- but no matter; I sigh simultaneously slamming on the little button topping my staff, something that shuts off the time screen, as well as shifting from the elderly face I usually morphed to when contemplating the consequences of interfering, to that of a young man, the face I usually took on when confronting the Obsorvents- or, rather being confronted.

"CLOCKWOOORK!" Ah, right on time. Of course, for me everything is on time, the temporal ticking of the universe that I am forever bound to ensuring that.

"Yes?" I asked in my customary monotone, contemplating why I don't just leave a piece of paper with our entire conversation on it in advance on the outside of the clocktower doors; something that would certainly be less irritating than dealing with them-for immortal beings, they have surprisingly small amounts of patience, something that has never ceased to confound me; after all, they're truly immortal, same as me, created out of the very ectoplasm that makes up the ghost zone, completely impossible to kill, the lot of them, and yet… their patience is put to shame by that of a two year old!

"You absolutely must destroy the boy! It must be now, Clockwork!" Ah, yes… This again. I shifted to my baby form- it always was fun to make them look like idiots while talking with a lisp.

"I must destroy the boy, huh? Tell me this," I said, transforming back to an elder, abandoning any ideas of mocking them, "DO YOU SEE ALL OF THE POSSIBLE FUTURES?! NO!" my voice dropped, now a deathly whisper, "you see one future, and only one. You have no idea what will happen; can only act as a guiding counsel. Now, please, observe the door?" I Observents left, thoroughly cowed, it having over 8 millennium since I have lost my temper with them.

I silently floated over to a mahogany case with my symbol, a Jagged C Overlaying an equally Jagged W inside a Gear on it, which contained several items within. "If it was up to me, I would not put this responsibility on your shoulders, but unfortunately, you are the only one that can do this… So, I shall simply say, good luck, young Prince… You'll need it." And with that, I floated back to the time portal, restarting the viewer and observed, for that was the only thing I could do, hoping; though already knowing the most likely outcomes; that Danny would survive the harrowing ordeals in his future.

**That is the end of the First installment of, "From Another World" Hope you Enjoyed, Please R&R, I am a new ****author and this is my first published story, so I need Feedback. Bye!**

**(Edit)**

**I hope you like this, I will be uploading the revised version of chapter one soon. I am very sorry that I couldn't upload this sooner, I literally tried everything to get more time to work on it, but, alas, this is the first opportunity I have had.**

**BYE!**

**Ps: This chapter is 592 words without the note, and 1 and a half pages long, single spaced, 12 point, Times New **


	2. Chapter One: Betrayal

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable ideas, characters, of objects are property of their owners, and are not owned by me. I was inspired for this (The plot bunnies cross-bread) by a few of my own ideas, and reading almost all of the 325 (currently) crossovers with the teen titans. What can I say? I was bored.

From Another World

Chapter One:

Betrayal 

Danny's POV

As I walked home from school with my friends, I looked around. It was a very nice day, a moderate temperature, with the wind blowing through the trees and a box flying and hitting me in the head… ?! Boxes? Then, I felt a chill go up my spine, the feeling accumulating in my lungs and forcing its way up my throat, spilling out into the air in a mist of ice crystals, accompanied with a gasp-like sound as air automatically rushed back into my lungs. Tucker noticed and asked with a grin, "Ghost time?"

"Ghost time," I smirked back, "Thermos?"

Sam tossed me the thermos and said, "Here, Danny." I looked at her suspiciously, she seemed… colder, for lack of a better word. I shoved it to the back of my mind ran into a nearby alleyway to transform. I flew into the air, annoyed. Where is that stupid gho-

"I am the BOX GHOST, tremble before me! You are unable to trap me in your cylindrical contain-" I cut off the ghost of annoyance-oh, sorry _Boxes_ by sucking him into the thermos while face-palming with the ghost's stupidity.

I landed back in the alleyway and transformed into Fenton, just in time to catch Sam and Tucker talking with lowered voices and grim faces. "Hey, Guys! What are you talking about?"

Sam and Tucker stiffened, and plastered on obviously fake smiles, "Nothing dude. Just…" He desperately tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Fine, you caught us! We were talking about the party we were going to throw at my house for you, so that you could relax." Sam said. I felt guilty, how could I have ever suspected my friends of something, especially when they were just planning a party for me?

"Really? You planned a party for me? Thanks, guys!" I replied, excited for the party.

"Yep, and it's today, so let's go over to my house!" I grin, transforming back and picking them up, starting to fly to Sam's house. Maybe today I can confess my feelings for her! I land outside the Manson Mansion, (1) wondering why all the lights are off… Oh, Duh. It's a surprise party. "Let's go inside, it will be tons of fun!" Sam says this with an almost evil looking smirk.

"Great!" I say and walk in the doors. Suddenly, the lights the door slams shut and a green shield appears around the outside of the room. "Oh no."

"Surprise, Punk!" I look around and see a grenade type thing rolling to my feet, 'OH, SHI-"

Then, it blows up, and the last thing I hear is, "Finally, Maddie, we captured the ghost punk!"

"Yes, Jack, we can finally get revenge for our son being killed and used as a meat puppet by phantom!" No… not them… Then it all fades to black.

"Finally, you're awake, Punk!" My vision starts to clear and reveals an angry Jack Fenton holding a rather large syringe. "Like this, Ghost kid? This is called ecto-dejecto V2. This amplifies pain 200 fold. We're going to use it on you when we vivisect you." I paled.

"Now all we need, Jack is for the PUTRID PIECE OF PROTOPLASM to shift to its ghost form… I don't want to have to see our dead son's face while we do this. I watched in a trance-like state, this couldn't possibly be real; it had to be some screwed-up nightmare. "Sam and Tucker told us what you did to our son, how you snapped his neck and the overshadowed his body, using it to disguise you. You're disgusting!" I finally came out of my trance as Jack stabbed the needle into my arm, the drug working its way through my system.

"No! I'm your Son! They're lying!" I yelled desperate to stop my impending doom, "Please! Don't do this!"

They merely scowled at me, "Jack, get the Ectoranium scalpels!" I paled even further, if possible. Ectoranium? That is the worst torture you could force a ghost to go through! Ecroranium, in itself is a metal like material, harmless to everything except ghosts, unless sharpened, then it works like a normal knife or sword… but for ghosts, it is like acid. It infects the ghost with particles of itself which destroy the ectoplasm, only adding to the burning sensation. It is how it would feel to be ripped apart molecule by molecule.

Jack walked up with a metal tray full of Bone saws, scalpels, pins (for holding back skin) tweezers, and gloves. I started fighting against my restraints, trying to freeze and break them-only to discover that my powers were suppressed. Then, Maddie picked up another syringe, and injected it into my arm. "Like it ghost punk? It's a paralyzer, just to stop you from thrashing around."

"No… I'm your son…" Jack Backhanded me harshly.

"Stop saying that, Ghost!" I watched helplessly as Maddie lowered the scalpel to the middle of my chest, cutting downward. There were no words to describe what I was going through. It made all the pain I had gone through since I had become half ghost-combined-look like a stubbed toe.

In other words? Pure, unfiltered Agony. I looked downward, my eyes freezing with a look at my chest at the sight before them (That, and the paralyzer) They had finished the Y cut and started to peel back my skin and muscle, Maddie grim-faced, but Jack, with his childlike excitable-ness looking like he was tearing into a birthday present. My satanic sense of humor noted that he really was tearing through layers of wrapping to get to the prize.

I watched through unfocused eyes, trying to stop the pain, to end the agony. But, alas, for it continued, they, my _Parents_ continued vivisecting me after giving me a drug to enhance pain 200-fold. As I started to black out, my last thought was, that they were my parents no longer. 

I wake to a slap to the face-ah, must be Maddie, Jack backhands me-and open bleary eyes to the sight before me. I note the fresh tray of scalpels, bone saws, etc. Oh. So not torture this time. I look up to find the ectoranium-infused whip coiled, hanging on the wall. Nope, defiantly not torture, that's Jack's favorite weapon for beating me. It must be time for my unlucky 13 dissection… Maybe I'll finally die on this one. I'd be glad if I did, if only to end my suffering. (2) Jack picks up the scalpel this time, not Maddie… of course, it won't exactly be hard for him to find where to cut… I glance down at the angry red lines in the shape of a capital Y, morbidly wondering why they don't just keep the layers of skin and bone pinned back, in order to access my internal organs better… Oh. Of course, it's because it hurts more this way.

He cuts into me with a grin, never losing that _Damned_ Grin, even after 12 dissections! I notice that it hurts considerably less than normal… I suppose the excitable moron is useful sometimes, such as in situations where he forgets to inject the drug into my system. I peer downward again. It seems he's already through the muscle tissue. That was quick. He picks up the Bone Saw and flicks it on, starting to saw through the last rib down, on the right. He quickly finishes and starts on the left.

Once done, he goes back to the right, then the left, then right, etc., etc. Once all of the ribs are sawed off and gathered up, he started cutting through the veins and arteries of my heart, and once cut, yanked it out. The next part is always my least favorite. Jack reaches up and slowly cuts away my lungs, away from my diaphragm and after cutting through the tough tissue at the bottom, pulls them away as well.

Jack (Where is Maddie again?) proceeds to cut out the rest of my organs. After a time, he takes out the pins, and walks off with my internal organs. Ah, well. I'll just grow new ones, anyway. (Stupid regenerative powers; can't you see I want to die?)

Suddenly, Clockwork is standing-or rather floating-next to the dissection table that I happen to be on. "Ticking Bastard" I cough out, couldn't you have appeared 13 dissections ago?" Of course, I understood that he had to wait until not for some reason-probably the one-eyed drama queens) I faintly grin, remembering how I came up with that nickname.

-FLASHBACK-

"Clockwork!" One of the two observants yelled, interrupting a conversation between the aforementioned and me, "You must help him!"

The second observant entered with a pain filled expression, "I broke my finger" he(?) then proceeded to hold up his hand, showing a small bruise on one of his fingers.

"He broke his finger!" the first observant proclaimed.

"You said that already" Clockwork said with a slight lisp, as he was currently in his child form. "Also, his finger is not broken, it has a small bruise." He narrowed his eyes, "Now, care to Observe the Door?"

After they left, I burst out laughing, "God, they're like One-eyed Drama Queens. I did my best impression of their voices, 'I broke my finger' 'He broke his finger'" I finally stopped laughing. "Do they do that a lot?"

Clockwork sighed, "Yes."

-End Flashback-

"I apologize, my apprentice, but I was not allowed to come until now… we must leave, I will help you gather your things." The restraints released, and I shifted into my ghost form-or, rather, attempted to- "Don't. I will be back with your things shortly."

I waited for a few minutes, and Clockwork floated back down the stairs with a duffel bag, a letter, and a mahogany box. "What is the box?"

"In time, Daniel." I sighed, I hadn't really expected a straight answer anyway. I grabbed his hand, (2) and he teleported us to the tower.

Upon appearing, I started to black out, the last thing I heard was an excited, "Danny?"

I slowly work up… I shifted positions before realizing something-I can shift positions-even when they gave me time to recover after a vivisection, I was still shackled to the wall. I slowly opened my eyes and saw something I did not expect-a sleeping Danielle-in a chair next to the bed that I was on.

I pulled off the blankets and looked at my chest. What I saw surprised me, instead of bloody bandages or half re-grown organs, I saw clean, white bandages. I shook Danielle awake, "Danny! You're awake!"

I chuckled a little at that. "Yep, and I feel healed!

"Clockwork wants to talk to you in the viewing room." How did Danielle even get here?

"How did you get here?" She smiled brightly.

"I was about to try and find food when suddenly everything stopped, and Clockwork appeared. I was about to attack him, but he said that he knew you, and that he was the master of time. Once I came with him, he explained that he could go and get you tomorrow, and that I shouldn't be scared that you would be alright. Then, he brought you in… and I cried when I saw what they did to you…"

She trailed off with tears brimming in her eyes. "It's ok… I'm just fine, and I'm glad that you're here."

"Really?" She asked with a very small, yet hopeful voice.

"Really" I hugged her and she clung to me happily.

"Oh, come on, Clockwork wants to show you something!" I laughed as a walked behind her, very glad to be out of that hell-hole.

I walked into the room to see Clockwork standing next to a table with the Box from before on it. "Hello, Daniel." I looked back at Clockwork, giving Dani an opportunity to cling onto me again. "I am sorry that I could not rescue you sooner… The observents would not permit it. Anyway, you are rescued; I made sure you didn't go insane, though you may be slightly bi-polar…" Well. Great. I'm a half ghost freak of nature, with even freakier mood swings. Wonderful. "But you are wondering what is in this box, correct?"

Well, now that he's mentioned it… "What is in the box?" It was no small box, either, at least 6 ½ feet tall, a foot thick, and probably 3 ½ feet wide.

"I'll show you." I glanced at Dani, who still hadn't let go of me, to Clockwork, who had grabbed the skeleton key, and inserted it into a lock on the bottom of the case, popping it open. He pulled the box open, and what I saw shocked me. More, differently shaped, smaller boxes.

"Why so many boxes?" I asked, removing the Danielle that was currently stuck to me. I looked closer and saw that there were five of them, one rectangular one that was about 3 ½ feet long, and 3 feet tall, one rectangular one that was about 1 ½ feet wide, by 3 feet tall, one rectangular one that was 1 foot wide, and 2 feet tall, and two that were 1 foot wide and ½ feet tall. (3)

"There are boxes for each respective item." Clockwork intoned, "If they were not separated, their conflicting energies could cause a rather large explosion."

"Conflicting energies?" I repeated, confused. "Why-"

"The items in this box were never meant to be brought together unless they are next to the only person who can successfully use them together." Does that mean… "Yes, Daniel. That person is you… Though I had desperately hoped that you could live a normal life, and that someone else could be the reaper… But that is not possible now, for that is the price of me saving you… Be continually vivisected, experimented on, and beaten until you eventually die, in 7 years' time… or be the basis for the Grim Reaper, a person that travels through time, fighting off invading ghosts, killing people that have outlived their time, and doing tasks that no-one else can accomplish… essentially, you are death personified, the basis for the legend of the Grim Reaper." Well. Didn't see that one coming.

Cliffhanger of DOOM!

Isn't saying 'Manson Mansion' a whole lot more fun than 'Sam's house' or 'Manson Estate?' I think so.

Clockwork is levitating everything but the box, which is why Danny is able to grab his hand.

I know that the boxes are confusing, but you will only need to picture it this once, because I am not doing anything with the boxes after that.

I know that I took forever to update, and I'm SOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me? (Shows you picture of Danielle holding Cujo, both giving you the Puppy dog eyes.) The next update should be today or tomorrow, Hope you enjoyed and don't Forget to R&R! BYE!


End file.
